Plastic welding devices normally comprise a housing with a lower tool arranged in it as well as an upper tool arranged in it. The lower tool is fastened on a lifting table, whereas the upper tool is fastened rigidly on an upper tool plate. By means of the lifting table, the lower tool can be moved in the direction of the upper tool in order to weld a first component in the lower tool with a second component in the upper tool, for example by means of friction welding.
Such plastic welding devices are used for example in the automobile industry or in medical engineering. In the automobile industry, such plastic welding devices are used for producing headlights, but can also be used in the production of other components or component groups that are made of plastics or contain plastics. Similarly, the plastic welding device can be used in the production of devices and/or component groups in medical engineering or in the production of consumer goods.
The workflow with the known plastic welding device is as follows. An operator first places a first component into the receiver of the lower tool. He then positions a second component on the first component in the lower tool. The operator then starts the welding process, wherein first a housing opening closes, so that the plastic welding device can no longer be reached into in order to protect the operator. After the housing is closed, the lifting table with the lower tool and the components arranged on it move out of a starting position in the direction of the upper tool until the second component rests in the upper tool and the lifting table and the two components are located in a welding position. A welding of the first component with the second component now takes place by means of friction welding. After friction welding is complete, the lifting table with the lower tool and the compound made up of the first and second components arranged in it moves from the welding position back into the starting position. The housing opening is now opened again and the operator can remove the compound made up of the first and second components.
Should the operator want to weld a further, third component with the compound made up of the first and the second component, then he places the third component on the compound made up of the first and second components in the lower tool and starts the process from the beginning.
This known plastic welding device as well as the correspondingly described welding method are disadvantageous because the opening of the housing opening, the loading with the third component and the restarting of the process are time-intensive.
At least certain implementations of a plastic welding device are set forth herein that enable an automatic welding of at least three parts. Furthermore, a corresponding plastic welding method shall be provided.